


love in the afternoon

by Misterdevere



Series: what’s life without love [24]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attempt at Humor, Bottom Merlin (Kingsman), M/M, Smut, Top Eggsy Unwin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:40:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26502265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misterdevere/pseuds/Misterdevere
Summary: Merlin and Eggsy take full advantage of their kids being out for the day
Relationships: Merlin/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Series: what’s life without love [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868476
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	love in the afternoon

Merlin waved their boys goodbye and pulled Eggsy close as soon as they shut the door behind them. Eggsy groped at his arse as Merlin kissed him breathless, nipped at his lip as they parted and gave him an amused grin. “What’s got into you?”

“If the answer to that in ten minutes’ time isn’t you, my balls will be so blue you’ll think I’m a fucking smurf.”

“Oh shut up! Like you didn’t get off last night?”

“I did but we haven’t had more than a handjob in weeks and more than a quickie in months. I love our kids but what I would really like is a long, noisy, uninhibited fuck with my gorgeous husband, but that does not happen when they’re in the house and they are always in the house.”

“The cock-blocking little shits.” Merlin snorted a laugh and Eggsy pressed up closer and kissed him again. “That does sound good.”

Merlin kissed down his neck. “I’ve even done the prep work.”

“Getting filthy in the shower, yeah?” Merlin hummed in agreement and Eggsy pulled away to drag Merlin towards the stairs. “We better get to it then, don’t want all of your hard work going to waste, do we?”

Merlin followed behind and they were both stripping before they even got into the bedroom. Down to his pants, Eggsy bounced back onto the bed and leant up onto his elbows to wait for Merlin to get his jeans off. It was only seconds before Merlin was just as nude as he was but he still rolled his eyes mockingly as he crawled on top of him. “About time.”

“Shush.” Merlin kissed him long and hard. “I wanted your dick, not your smart mouth.” Eggsy let out a shocked laugh and Merlin chuckled along with him. “I don’t mean that, I love you.”

“Mm, love you too.” Eggsy flipped them over and ground his hips against Merlin’s as he mouthed at his jaw. He grinned against his ear. “Get your bits out for the lads.” Merlin lifted his hips to get his pants off, making sure to press his hard dick against Eggsy’s arse as he did. Eggsy rid himself of his last piece of clothing too and settled himself between Merlin’s legs. He grabbed the lube, slicked himself up and slipped two fingers inside Merlin, feeling satisfied with the soft moan they forced from Merlin’s lips. He slowly fingered his husband and enjoyed every squirm and sigh that it produced. When he was sure he was loose enough, he gave one last press against his prostate. “You good to go?”

“Yeah. Fuck me.” Eggsy slowly pushed in and Merlin cried out loud. “So good.” Merlin stroked himself, making his dick get with the programme. Eggsy had stopped taking that personally pretty quickly and eventually ignored it altogether. He kept up his slow thrusts as Merlin grew hard again. “God, Eggsy. Harder, please.”

Eggsy didn’t need to be told twice. He easily picked up the pace, angling his hips just right to have Merlin clench around him. “Fuck, you feel so good. Let’s never go this long again.”

“Deal.” Merlin pulled Eggsy down to kiss him again although both of them had to part before long to make way for broken panting and breathy moans as the sound of skin on skin filled the background. “Jesus, wait a minute.”

Eggsy stilled immediately. “Alright?”

Merlin nodded, his chest heaving. “I’m getting close and I’m not done with you yet.”

Eggsy ran his hands over his chest and up the sides of his neck to hold Merlin’s face in his hands before kissing him. “You’re so gorgeous. I love you so much.”

“I love you too.” Me wrapped his legs around Eggsy, crossing his ankles and using that leverage to push Eggsy all the way inside him and keep him there. “You’re the most beautiful thing on the planet.”

The stayed that way for a while, kissing lazily and gently exploring skin with fingertips, each finding every spot to draw a pleased sound from the other. Eventually Merlin started to work his hips against Eggsy’s again. He gently pushed Eggsy back to sit on his heels and manoeuvred himself to rest in his lap. He grinned against Eggsy’s lips as he felt strong hands on his waist and started up a slow pace again. Eggsy kissed along his jaw, down his neck and across his chest. He bit down gently over one of Merlin’s pecs and Merlin chuckled around a gasp. Eggsy sucked a mark right there and Merlin groaned. “Fuck, Eggsy.”

He took Merlin’s cock in hand, stroking firmly. “Feel good? You gonna cum?” Merlin hummed in agreement and Eggsy pulled him in for a kiss with one hand on the back of his neck as he kept stroking with the other. Merlin moaned into Eggsy’s mouth as his orgasm built and Eggsy giggled as Merlin clenched around him. “How are you that fucking tight?”

“Because you don’t fuck me enough.” He smirked at Eggsy, who laughed again, and closed his eyes in bliss. Eggsy held him down by his hips and worked himself against Merlin’s prostate. “Yes! Eggsy.” Eggsy claimed his mouth again as Merlin came, his release striping both of their stomachs. He sagged against Eggsy a little as his orgasm subsided. “Shit.”

“You’re so fucking fit.” Eggsy tipped him back again and fucked him properly, and it was only a few moments before he came with a shout, pushing in hard as he spilled inside Merlin. He collapsed on top of him, his face tucked into the side of Merlin’s neck, and left soft kisses on his skin. He pulled out and slid to Merlin’s side. “Fuck, I need a drink.”

“Me too. Can’t be bothered to move.”

“That is the best shag we’ve had all year.” Merlin hummed and nodded. Eggsy leant up on one elbow and pressed a sweet kiss to Merlin’s lips. “Do you really think we don’t have enough sex? I mean, if I’m not keeping you satisfied, we can make more time for it. I don’t wanna leave you neglected.”

“No, we’re good.” He turned onto his side and pulled Eggsy against him, trying to ignore the mess between his thighs. “It has been a while but it’s a one-off that we’ve just ended rather spectacularly.”

Eggsy gave him a filthy grin. “You think we can get another go in before the boys get home?”

Merlin caged him in and kissed him again. “I hope so.”

**Author's Note:**

> phew about time they finally fuck properly amirite?
> 
> come find me on tumblr @misterdevere


End file.
